1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dishwasher apparatus, more particularly to a dishwasher apparatus having only one incoming water line and using a pump to circulate water against various additives such as detergent sources and rinse aid sources. Such invention is also designed to save on additives and hot water. Also, the dishwashing apparatus is designed in such a way as to save on space and installation costs.
The invention also relates to a flip-top detergent dispenser, designed to hold a particularly shaped detergent container. Said flip-top detergent dispenser is designed in such a manner as to facilitate the safe and convenient insertion and removal of the particularly shaped detergent container into the flip-top detergent dispenser. Said flip-top detergent dispenser is designed only to operate with the particularly shaped detergent container, thus preventing the use of an incompatible and unsafe product in said dishwasher apparatus.
2. Discusshion of Related Technology
Dishwashing apparatuses which make use of solid dishwasing additives such as a solid detergent source and a solid rinse aid source are known in the art. To use such a dishwashing apparatus, water is directed onto each of the solid additives in order to form additive solutions which can be circulated throughout the machine. Such dishwashing apparatuses of the prior art have typically utilized three separate outside waterlines. One waterline served to fill the machine with clean hot water. The other two waterlines directed water through two separate product nozzles onto a solid detergent source and a solid rinse aid source respectively, in order to form a detergent solution and a rinse aid solution.
Due to fluctuations in water pressure in various areas of the country, pressure regulating valves and pressure gauges, in addition to vacuum breakers, had to be used on each of the waterlines directing water through product nozzles onto the solid detergent source and rinse aid source in order that solutions of appropriate concentrations be formed. Thus, in hooking up such a commercial dishwashing apparatus, three outside waterlines had to be used, necessitating the use of three vacuum breakers, three pressure regulating valves, and three pressure gauges.
Also in the dishwashing apparatuses of the prior art, the solid rinse aid and solid detergent source were typically placed in separate containers and mounted on a nearby wall or walls. Thus, the installation of a dishwashing machine of the prior art required a substantial amount of labor. Moreover, the machine, once installed, took up a substantial amount of space in the commercial establishment in which it was used.
In dishwasher apparatuses of the prior art wherein the solid additives were fed off separate outside waterlines, a wasting of the solid detergent source and other additives often occurred. In use, such machines were typically first filled with several gallons of clean, hot water. The separate outside waterline directed to the solid detergent was then opened resulting in the formation of a detergent solution which flowed to the sump of the machine. However, since the machine had already been filled to capacity during the fill cycle, water would run out through the overflow valve as the detergent solution entered the sump. This resulted in a waste of hot water. In addition, some of the detergent solution would run out of the machine along with the hot water. Thus, more detergent solution than necessary had to be transported to the sump in order to make up for the amount lost through the overflow valve. Thus, a wasting of solid detergent occurred.
Inversion type detergent dispensing apparatuses which invert an open upright container of detergent to an inverted position over a nozzle which sprays water into the detergent container in order to produce a detergent solution are known. Known inversion type detergent dispensing apparatuses of the prior art such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,865 and U.S. Pat. No. Design 244,598, both assigned to Applicant, relate to powder detergent dispensers useful in converting powder detergent from 5 to 10 cylindrical gallon containers into concentrated detergent solution. The detergent dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,865 is not designed to function only with a particularly designed container as is the present invention, in which only containers having a particular shape including an indentation will cause the flip-top detergent dispenser of the present invention to properly function and water to spray onto the detergent product.
Furthermore, the user of the powder detergent dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,865 must manipulate a locking safety lever assembly out of locking engagement before pivoting the inverted detergent container by means of a cradle assembly into an upright position. the manipulation of the locking safety lever assembly prevents water from spraying through the product nozzle.